Freefall
by la-belle-anarchist
Summary: Story set in modern day Toronto. Divine war ensues when a halfangel banished to Earth falls in love with a demon. NaruHina, OOC.


_Authors Note:_

_Ja ne minna san! Welcome to my first story! Its a HinaNaru shipper, so sue me. Their just so kawaii together! Anyways, please read and review. Constructive critiscm is welcome, flames are not. Arigato!_

_Summary: Story set in modern day Toronto. Hinata is a half-angel sent to Earth to find a way into Heaven. She gets attacked and meets Naruto, who takes her in. What will happen when her father finds out she's with a demon?_

_Disclaimer: I , unfortunatly, do not own Naruto. That honour belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama. If I did, Naruto and Gaara would be in my closet right now... . >.> ; Enjoy!_

**Freefall**

A lone figure stood before a giant gate of light. White clouds surrounded the gate, and light pulsed in soft waves. A glowing figure appeared, throwing light on the stranger. The gold waves illuminated blue hair, pretty features and unique violet eyes that sparked with anger and rebelliousness. The glowing figure spoke. "Why have you come, child?" the girl stepped more into the light, revealing her black tank top, pants and boots. Sprouting from her shoulders were two majestic white wings. "St. Peter, I have come to be admitted into heaven." she said. Peter slowly shook his head. Her eyes sparked and she angrily asked "Why not? I did my time! I can't help it that he committed suicide! I was watching him! He seemed fine!" "Hinata, because of your actions, and your failure to save that poor boy's soul, you are hereby banished from heaven." Peter turned and started to walk towards the gate. "You can't do this! I did my time!" She shouted after him. He clapped his hands together and her wings turned black. She curled her hand into a fist and swung at him, but her hit never came as she disappeared. Peter shook his head again, and walked behind the gate. The clouds swirled around innocently, as if heaven's most wayward angel hadn't just been banished from the pearly gates.

Hinata was a half angel. Her mother had been human, and her father was the archangel Michael. She had been brought to heaven on her father's wishes to do God's bidding, but all she ever wanted to do was to do her time, be admitted into heaven and left the hell alone. She had been told to watch over a boy named Trey, to keep him from harm. He had committed suicide after his mother died, and Hinata failed her mission.

She awoke on Earth, lying in a dingy alley in Toronto. She pulled herself up off the ground and was bombarded with scents, sounds, and feelings. Her wings folded in on themselves and disappeared, changing into two star tattoos on her shoulder blades. She stood up shakily and started to walk to the alley entrance. Before she could get out into the city, two men entered the alley, laughing drunkenly. "Hello, what do we have here? Hey look John, some chick's waiting for us!" One leered at her. "Whatcha say baby, wanna have some fun?" "Hey Pete, maybe she'll dance for us" John said and grinned menacingly. He walked towards her. "Get away……..from me" she stuttered out. "No need to be rude luv" he said and shoved her up against the wall. His mouth crashed down on hers, and he shoved his tongue down her throat. She gagged at the taste of alcohol on his breath and shoved him away. He slapped her across the face. "Stop it bitch" She started to struggle, and the other guy punched her in the stomach. She fell to her knees, and they proceeded to kick her in the ribs. Several loud, sickening cracks were heard as she tried to roll away. One kick caught her in the side of the head, and her vision wavered. "Somebody… help me… please" she croaked out and tried to protect herself from their attacks. She vaguely heard a shout, and saw someone come into the alley. The kicking stopped, and she heard several loud thuds and saw two figures drop to the ground. A face appeared in her vision, asking her if she was alright. She tried to answer, but before she could she blacked out.

Naruto walked along the docks of downtown Toronto, and sighed. His blue eyes reflected the lights of the clubs and restaurants, and he ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. Sighing again, he continued to walk, keeping his head down to avoid stares. Being a hanyou had its privileges, like strength and endurance. But it also had its drawbacks. He passed an alleyway and sounds of a fight reached his sensitive ears. He walked back to the alley to see two guys kicking an unmoving girl on the ground. He growled. "Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" They rushed him, and in two minutes they were both unconscious on the ground. Naruto fell to his knees beside the girl, feeling her pulse to see if she was still alive. He gently brushed her hair away from her face and stilled. Even bruised and battered, he could still see her tough by pretty face. The left side of her head was bleeding, and she had bruises on her neck. He reached for the hem of her shirt and hesitated, convincing himself that it was only to check her injuries. He gently lifted the hem of her shirt a few inches and swore. Her torso was covered in bruises. He was grateful that she was unconscious as he felt her ribs to see if any were broken. He was sure that at least two were broken on each side. Leaning back, he pulled off his jacket and shirt. He tore his shirt into stripes and carefully bound her ribs into place. He pulled down her shirt and wrapped her in his jacket. Picking her up in his arms, wedding style, he noticed two tattoos on her shoulder blades. Two black stars with a symbol in the middle of each. Also he noticed that she had the same symbol on the back of her left hand. Her head lay against his chest, and he was momentarily distracted by the sweet smell of her hair. He shook his head and jumped up, running over the rooftops to get her to the hospital.

She awoke in a dark room, in a bed. She tried to sit up and bit her lip to avoid screaming out in pain. She looked around the room, making out a dark figure near her bed.


End file.
